


Blade on Skin

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Knife Play, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Tension, prompt, vrisrezi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2018: Day 3: Knife Play.Vriska and Terezi engage in some knife play.





	Blade on Skin

Terezi moaned as she felt the cold blade of the knife carefully run up her thigh, delicately moving forward. She had no idea where it was moving next, but that was the best part, perks of being blind. The touch caused shivers all over her, and she had no idea where it would go next, or when Vriska decided to cut her.

“Enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”, the cerulean troll asked, a big smirk on her face as she moved the knife in perfect accuracy, to the places she knew Terezi got off too. She had a husky look in her eyes, not that the other troll could see it.

Terezi just groaned as an answer, her bulge wiggling itself out of its sheath, while teal juices welled out of her nook. Knives had always been a turn on for both the troll, the danger, the adrenaline rush, the cold blade against their skin, tiny specks of teal and cerulean blood over gray skin.

To Vriska, that was sexy.

She guided the knife towards Terezi’s belly, before she let the blade sink into the gray skin, leaving a mark. The drops of teal came oozing out and stained the silver blade, and Terezi moaned in pleasure. The pain was overwhelming in a pleasurable way, the excitement of the surprise, along with the intoxicating smell of teal blood now in the air, it was an amazing shade according to her nose, as it mixed with the silver of the blade. Nothing could beat this.

“Oh fuck Vriska, that’s so hot.”

Her nook was even wetter than before, and she was about to lose it thanks to the sexual tension, so strong, so amazing. She was hooked.

“I wanna smell some cerulean.”

Laugh.

“Well, I’ll let you smell some alright.”

The troll then put the knife against her own belly, slicing.

Yes, nothing could beat this.


End file.
